To Feel
by Tweyelite
Summary: B'ElannaSeven femslash. Don't look for technobabble it's not there. If it has any grammatical errors all I can say is I dont have a beta. It's mostly a simple romantic story.


1Voyager, femslash

Pairing: Seven/B'Elanna

Episode Synopsis:

Set after the episode with the alien race the Mari. The Mari are a race of aliens that are telepathic and have eliminated all thought's considered to be negative like anger. Consequently a black market of telepathic thought transactions takes shape on their planet for transferring negative thoughts. As the away team is down on the planet two of the black market perpetrators sense B'Elanna has aggressive tendencies and they set up a situation to annoy her to steal her aggressive thought. It ends up that B'Elanna gets blamed for a murder because the anger expressed during the confrontation was from her thought. Tuvok exposes the black market and the perpetrators to the government before B'Elanna's mind can be changed by the local authorities and purged of aggressive thoughts. At the very end of the episode Seven of Nine goes to the Captain and tells her she thinks it is illogical to try and seek out new life when if they avoided other cultures then they would have less problems as two valued crew members almost were irreparably damaged by the Mari. The Captain explains it would be a boring ride home if they did avoid all other life in the delta quadrant. Seven did not agree and leaves as abruptly as she arrived.

Seven entered engineering with her usual confident gate and icy visage in place. She went directly to the access panel she needed and began to work. B'Elanna was of course in engineering as well doing some updates on the warp core regulator. She noticed Seven come in with disdain for the meddling ex-borg. She began to watch Seven to try and determine what she was doing before confronting the insufferable woman and ordering her out of engineering. As she watched the Nordic beauty she began to notice slight differences in her stance, her posture and her facial expressions. Nothing anyone else would notice unless they had spent a lot of time with the ex-borg. But B'Elanna had been forced on many occasions to be in the company of Seven during away missions and duty shifts so she did notice. She noticed the small tensing around the blonde's eyes and an even icier demeanor than usual. It piqued B'Elanna's natural curiousity as the woman known as Seven of Nine never showed emotion. She was more akin to a Vulcan than a Human, B'Elanna had always thought. B'Elanna decided to find out what was bothering the borg as she left what she was doing for the moment. She walked up to Seven and tapped her on the shoulder. Most people in Seven's state of mind would not have heard B'Elanna's approach but because of her advanced borg hearing no one could sneak up on the young woman. It bothered B'Elanna that Seven seemed to have none of the normal human frailties anyone else might have expressed. She catalogued it in her mind as another of the woman's many annoying qualities.

"How may I assist you Lieutenant?" Seven asked, her phrases clipped.

"I was wondering what got you so angry?" B'Elanna replied as her eyes narrowed in thought.

"I spoke with the Captain after our encounter with the Mari about how illogical her actions are in light of our situation. We are trying to reach the Alpha quadrant and yet she persists in exposing the crew to the dangers of other unknown cultures and customs. You, lieutenant, almost had your aggressive tendencies erased from your personality. I do not agree with the Captains view that the ride home would be boring if we were to avoid further encounters with unknown alien races." Seven replied, showing only a hint of the anger B'Elanna suspected was underneath her icy blue eyes.

"I don't always agree with the Captain either but I can see why the Prime Directive is important." B'Elanna replied diplomatically. "However I would have thrown the Prime Directive out the window in less than a second when I was put in that chair to have my mind played with." She admitted.

"My point exactly. You are a valued member of the crew and Voyagers efficiency would have surely suffered if you had been injured in some way by the procedure." Seven said as her cheeks became red and here blue eyes flashed fire. Interesting response, B'Elanna thought. Maybe the borg isn't so emotionless after all. I wonder if her anger is in response to the Captain or in response to me being in danger, she wondered. She almost dismissed the thought outright because of its pure insanity but B'Elanna decided to pry for more information.

"I'm sure Carey would have been a suitable replacement." B'Elanna said, watching for Sevens reaction.

"Crewman Carey is a satisfactory engineer but he does not engender the confidence of the crew nor does he have you're above average intelligence or the ability to improvise during crisis situations." Seven answered in a matter of fact manner.

"So you think I'm smart then Seven?" B'Elanna teased the borg smiling.

"Yes you are an intelligent woman, lieutenant." Her curiosity was definitely getting the best of her in this situation as she knew that the borg didn't lie as she thought it was inefficient.

"What else do you think about me?" B'Elanna asked having an insatiable urge to know exactly what the blond borg thought of her and not knowing why exactly.

"You are, as I said, exceptionally intelligent, aggressive, strong, esthetically pleasing to view, but you seem to have a propensity for choosing unsuitable mates." Seven calmly stated as if B'Elanna had just asked her about the weather.

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna said her whole demeanor changing into that of someone who'd just been affronted.

"I said.." Seven began, "I heard what you said Seven. What do you mean I chose unsuitable mates?" B'Elanna asked, losing her patience for the borg woman's views quickly.

"You chose to enter a relationship with Lieutenant Paris but you do not share any common interests or personality traits." B'Elanna was seething inside. "My relationship with Tom is none of your business borg!" B'Elanna barked. "You did however ask me my opinion." Seven replied seemingly unconcerned with B'Elannas rising anger. Instead of wringing the borg's swan like neck as the small engineer wanted she opted for stalking away swearing under her breath in Klingon as she did not want to spend a night in the brig for killing the Captains pet.

Later that evening after B'Elannas duty shift was over she was spending time in her quarters going over some calculations when Tom entered unannounced as per usual. "Hey Lanna! I'm going to the Holodeck with Harry would you like to come? We need a damsel in distress." Tom suggested enthusiastically. B'Elanna sighed as the borgs words popped into her head. "No thanks Tom, I don't do damsel in distress." She replied totally disinterested in the prospect. "Why don't we do something else?" she suggested hopefully, willing Seven to be wrong. "I can't tonight honey I promised Harry I would go with him and we already booked the Holodeck time." He smiled at her with soft blue eyes and a charming smile. "But Tom you've spent almost every night either playing in the Holodeck or playing with the delta flyer" She pointed out. After that the conversation went no where and Tom left totally exasperated with his girlfriend. B'Elanna on the other hand couldn't get the tall blonds words out of her head about Tom being "unsuitable". Then as B'Elanna calmed down from her anger at Tom for ignoring her needs she began to replay the conversation she had earlier with Seven in her head. She said I was intelligent, strong.. esthetically pleasing to view?? Did that mean that Seven thought B'Elanna was attractive or was it merely said as an objective observer? B'Elanna mulled over her thoughts for a while until she realized she hadn't thought of her dilemma with Tom once since he had left her quarters.

The next day B'Elanna couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she should have dumped Tom ages ago when they first started to drift apart. She had been beating a dead horse. And the worst part was that Seven of Nine was once again right. That fact alone seemed to bother the half Klingon even more than the idea of dissolving her relationship with Tom. As she worked her mind went around and around as she finally decided she would end it with Tom during lunch that day. So as she walked to the Mess Hall she knew that this wasn't going to be a good day. She walked in and saw Tom sitting at a table with Harry and in glancing around the room she saw Seven sitting alone at a corner table reading a padd. As soon as she set eyes on Seven her annoyance returned at the insufferable blond. Suddenly Seven looked up from her padd and directly into the startled gaze of B'Elanna Torres. Their eyes locked for a moment but a call from Tom made her look away. She walked over to Harry and Toms table, a determined look on her face.

"Tom, I need to talk to you, alone." She stated not daring to look anywhere but Toms face. He smiled easily and agreed. They both got up and went to a new unoccupied table.

"So what's up Lanna?" He asked, totally oblivious to his girlfriends feelings once again.

"I think we should.. break up." She said quietly but directly.

"What? Why?" Tom stuttered.

"It's just not working out Tom. I hope we can still be friends though." She replied lamely. Tom tried to convince her it was a mistake for them to break it off and his explanations of how perfect they were together got louder the more desperate he became. Finally B'Elanna had enough and decided to leave the Mess Hall before Tom created a scene. As she got up from the table he grabbed her arm and it took alot of effort on her part not to punch him in the face. Instead she shrugged his hand off and left, frustrated but glad it was over with. Seven watched B'Elanna as she left.

The rest of the day was trying for B'Elanna. Her temper was noticeably shorter than usual and everyone began to avoid her because of her outbursts. After a few hours the news of her break up with Tom had filtered through the ship and everyone understood where her mood was coming from. She got off duty and the first thing she did was go to her quarters to avoid the looks she kept getting from the crew. She knew the rumour mill on the ship would go crazy with her latest personal drama on display. As she entered her quarters she flopped down on her couch and expelled a deep breath of relief. Less than a minute later she heard the familiar chime of the door. God she hoped it wasn't Tom, she really didn't want to deal with him again so soon. She went to the door and opened it only to see that it wasn't Tom there waiting to beg her to come back to him, which would have been a huge relief, except that standing at her door was Seven of Nine. The only other person on board besides Tom that B'Elanna didn't want to see.

"May I enter your quarters Lieutenant?" Seven asked with excessive politeness. Thinking of no good excuse not to let the woman in she nodded her assent. She sat back on her couch as Seven stood, as usual with her hands behind her back and her face expressionless.

"I overheard you're conversation with Lieutenant Paris in the Mess Hall earlier today," Seven started, "Did our previous conversation on the subject of relationships effect your decision to cease the romantic affiliation between yourself and Lieutenant Paris?"

"Overheard?" B'elanna asked acidly. "Yes my advanced auditory input caused me to hear the conversation." she replied candidly.

"Of course, borg hearing." B'elanna said snorting as she rolled her eyes. "And no Seven, nothing you said caused me to end the relationship so don't worry about it." She absolutely refused to let the ice queen know that her comments had in fact precipitated the break up. She refused to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"I do not know the proper conduct during the time directly after a relationship has ended. But there is a high probability that you will meet someone in the future who will meet your needs and that is worthy of you." With that the tall blond left.

B'Elanna sat on her couch her brow furrowed in confusion. The borg stopped by to wish her well in her future relationships? What was that about? She didn't understand the tall icy blond, not one bit. She mentally shrugged and went to take a shower before calling it a night. As the next few days progressed certain men in engineering got the bright idea that B'Elanna was fair game. She was being hit on by practically all the single men in engineering, except Vorik who seemed to look at the other men with a cold disdain. Finally B'Elanna had had enough and decided she needed a reason to get out of Engineering for a while, if only to avoid her more persistent suitors. Almost directly after the thought crossed her mind she heard her comm badge chirp and Sevens voice say, "Lieutenant I require you're assistance with the.."

"Be right there." B'Elanna said interrupting the borgs explanation as she sped out of engineering towards the blonds location in stellar cartography. She easily solved the problem with Seven's assistance but the fiery brunette hung back while she observed Seven as she worked. Seven realizing B'Elanna had yet to leave looked at her curiously. "Thank you for your assistance Lieutenant, shouldn't you return to Engineering?"

"I guess I should.." B'Elanna replied unenthusiastically. She made no move to leave.

"Is something troubling you Lieutenant?" Seven asked. She seemed distracted from her work by the small half Klingons presence.

"Other than the fact that all the men in Engineering think they are the man of my dreams.." B'Elanna trailed off, wondering to herself why she was even telling the borg these things.

"I see. You are being pursued for a relationship because you have ceased a relationship with Lieutenant Paris, correct?"

"Yes, and the worst part is I am not interested in a relationship with any of them. I just wish they would get back to their duties and leave me the hell alone to mine." She said folding her arms and pouting sullenly.

"Then I suggest you tell them that. I know the men you speak of, I agree that none of them are your equal." Seven stated.

"Oh really? Since you seem to know more about my relationships than I do, who do you think I should be in a relationship with?" B'Elanna asked sarcastically. Seven seemed to take the question seriously and informed B'Elanna she would research the crew and get back to her. B'Elanna just shook her head and went back to Engineering. The next time a crewman hit on her she did what Seven had suggested. Her proclamation that she wasn't interested and her order to get back to work seemed to sober the entire engineering crew and successfully deterred her potential suitors. Maybe the irritating blond had a good idea once in a while.

Not long after that the ship was attacked by the Hirogen and B'Elanna was in engineering constantly, fixing all the problems that arose. She totally forgot about her last conversation with Seven, but oddly enough the tall blond would pop into her thoughts at the strangest of moments throughout the day. After two days of thoughts like, " Seven would do it this way.." B'Elanna began to have a sneaking suspicion that she may have a crush on the tall blond. As the thought occurred to her she snorted ungraciously and rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the idea. But B'Elanna was attuned to the borgs presence everywhere she went, Engineering, away missions, the Mess Hall. The icy blond was driving B'Elanna to distraction. After the fifth day of watching the intelligent blond, finally Seven approached her once more after her duty shift had ended.

"I regret to inform you that my research into a possible mate for you on board Voyager has been unsuccessful. I checked every male crw member but none are suitable to be your mate." The blond stated in her usual calm demeanor.

B'Elanna remembered their last conversation with a start, smirked and said, "Oh you only checked the males on board? Why not the females too?" Seven's forehead became wrinkled in thought and her lips pursed as she seemed to mull over the question.

"I was not aware that same sex relationships were possible. I must research it." And once again the beautiful insufferable woman left to go research, B'Elanna presumed. She found herself amused by her conversations with Seven and she wondered what she would come back with next. She didn't have to wait long to find out. The next day the ex-borg was back at her door looking decidedly uncomfortable. She invited her in and sat on her couch to listen to Seven's current update on her prospects for a "mate". This should be good she thought to herself.

"I have completed my research and unfortunately there are not many women on board that I believe would be compatible with you Lieutenant." Seven began. "I only found two people that I believe you could form a successful relationship with according to interests, intelligence, and many other variables."

"Well don't leave me in suspense Seven." B'Elanna prodded not being able to keep the amused grin from her face.

"There is the Captain.." B'Elanna burst out laughing but Seven continued on. "..but I believe the Captain would not form a relationship with any of the crew." When B'Elanna had recovered from her laughter sufficiently she said, "I think you're right about that Seven, besides I'm not attracted to the Captain, it would be too weird to think of her like that."

"I agree." Seven replied.

"You do?!" B'Elanna asked her voice rising in surprise.

"Yes, I think of Captain Janeway as a friend, a mentor, and a maternal figure in my life. As you stated, it would be 'weird' to think of her as a potential mate." B'Elanna absorbed the news quietly and shrugged. "So who's my last hope for happiness?" B'Elanna asked still grinning amusedly.

"The other person is of no consequence." Seven stated her eyes shifting from B'Elannas to the floor.

"Why?"

"It is highly unlikey that a relationship would be formed between this person and yourself Lieutenant." Seven replied stiffly. And without saying so much as a goodbye, Seven left. Not knowing bothered B'Elanna as she lay in bed wondering what woman was left on the list and trying to think of who it could be.

The next day after her shift in engineering she decided she just had to know who it was. So she tracked down the ex-borg in Cargo Bay 2 and cornered her. "Hey Seven!" She said enthusiastically, putting on her most endearing expression to try and get Seven to tell her who the other woman was.

"Hello Lieutenant." Seven said refusing to look at B'Elanna.

"You can call me B'Elanna Seven." B'Elanna said sweetly. Seven risked glancing at the short fiery woman, her eyes wide. "So who was the other woman on the list Seven, please tell me I have to know. It's driving me crazy!" B'Elanna said with an exaggerated sigh. Knowing B'Elannas tenacity Seven knew she would not just forget about the matter so she took a deep breath, tried to center herself, and spoke. "The other person on the list was me." And with that Seven walked into her enclave and immediately began regenerating. B'Elanna stood there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She stared at the 'sleeping' ex-borg for a few minutes processing what had just conspired. After she got over the shock she walked up to the beautiful peaceful looking blond and reached up to touch her cheek. She flinched back when she felt the warmth of the other womans skin. And the only thought that ran through B'Elannas head was, 'I was wrong, she isn't made of ice.'

B'Elanna was back in her quarters, her mind racing a mile a minute as she pondered this new information. Seven? Seven was on the list? She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. Finally after thinking about it nonstop for close to two hours she growled, got up from her couch and stalked to her room to get ready for bed. But her mind betrayed her in sleep and she dreamed...

B'Elanna awoke from a fitful sleep. Her mind felt like it was blanketed with fog as she got out of bed to get ready for work. Suddenly she recalled the last part of her dream. It was quite vivid, almost like a memory, but not. She had been standing in front of Seven while she was regenerating in Cargo Bay 2, like she had been before. But in her dream Sevens regeneration cycle had completed and when she opened her eyes she smiled the most radiant and loving smile at B'Elanna. And then Seven had touched her cheek, as she had done to the sleeping borg in reality. Then they kissed. The kiss was full of sweetness, innocence and love. "Kahless.." B'Elanna swore as her cheeks burned at the memory. What was she going to do? Obviously Seven didn't have any feelings for her, that's why she took herself off the list and didn't want to tell B'Elanna it was she that was last on the list. B'Elanna went through the first part of her duty shift as usual but she was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain tall blond. She didn't see Seven at all that day. If she didn't know better she would think the ex-borg was trying to avoid her. B'Elanna came to the conclusion she had treated the young woman unfairly thus far. She hadn't really given her a chance. She never tried to get past her borg armor and get to know the woman inside. If people hadn't given her the benefit of the doubt and got to know her and see past her flaws she wouldn't have very many friends either. She promised herself she would regain her honour in this matter and try to get to know Seven better. B'Elanna smiled happily, finally being able to concentrate fully on her work.

Over the next few months a tentative friendship cultivated between the two dynamic women. B'Elanna began to see Seven's strengths instead of just her weaknesses. She realized that Seven wasn't trying to be rude but that in fact the ex-borg just didn't realize when she was being offensive. B'Elanna, instead of automatically lashing out at the borg for her faux pas, instead explained to her why people might find what she said or the tone of her voice rude or confrontational. Seven was a fast learner and began to appreciate B'Elanna's helpful suggestions. She learned how to interact with the crew better, and in doing so began to make more friendships. Seven was finally learning to be happy, and to realize that 'feelings' were not irrelevant. B'Elanna began to understand Seven's dry sense of humour as well as her sensitivity to others opinions of her and she encouraged the borg to show her feelings to people more openly. Everyone noticed the change in Seven, as well as B'Elanna as the womens friendship grew and solidified. The Captain was extremely pleased that the two women had put their qualms about one another aside and she watched Seven blossom. Now that the two women weren't at each others throats the Captain began sending them on longer away missions together. On one such mission they were sent to harvest dillithum from a bountiful source that Seven had found while scanning the space ahead. It was a little off course so Seven and B'Elanna were assigned to take a shuttle craft and harvest the dillithium.

"So, what's new Seven?" B'Elanna asked, making small talk as she set a course for the M class planet the blond had found. Seven began to name different parts of Voyager that had been newly replaced until B'Elanna interrupted her laughing softly. She know knew the borg was actually joking whereas in the past she would have just thought Seven was trying to be irritating. Seven gave B'Elanna one of her rare full blown smiles.

"In actuality I recently have been thinking about beginning a relationship. I believe I would like to attempt it but I have 'mixed feelings' about the idea." Seven said in response to B'Elannas original question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" B'Elanna asked. She had become a sounding board for Seven, especially when it came to the ex-borgs newly awakened emotions.

"I have researched many different crew members that I believe would be suitable for the purposes of being my mate and unfortunately I have found very few with whom I am compatible. And many of those I am compatible with I have no genuine 'feelings' for." Seven explained.

"Well you're a catch Seven." B'Elanna said encouragingly. "I'm sure you will eventually develop feelings for someone and whoever you chose is a very lucky person in my opinion." B'Elanna said smiling as she caressed Seven's arm casually. As soon as she touched the other woman she felt a spark ignite inside her. She had been hiding her growing romantic feelings towards the blond for quite a while and she would continue to do so. She didn't want to scare Seven or make her feel pressured to reciprocate her feelings out of some sense of misplaced gratitude or friendship. Seven smiled at her again, her blue eyes shining.

"You are just being kind B'Elanna Torres." Seven replied self-depreciatingly. "I am not Seven! You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, trustworthy and have many other great qualities I could name, but it would probably take me a few years to get through the list." B'Elanna half joked. Did B'Elanna just see Seven blush? Yes definitely blushing. She is so cute when she blushes, B'Elanna thought to herself.

"B'Elanna," Seven began, looking at the half Klingon with penetrating eyes. But before she could finish her thought the shuttle rocked and the computers alarms sounded. Both women turned to the problem at hand immediately.

"A ship? Why didn't our sensors detect them?" B'Elanna asked, thinking aloud.

"I do not know." Seven responded quickly as her hands practically flew over the controls trying to escape from the tractor beam that was now pulling them in. She succeeded in breaking the lock but the small shuttle was no match for the advanced ship. B'Elanna sent out a beacon with a distress call just before the two women dematerialized. They rematerialized on the alien ship in some kind of prison cell. B'Elanna had never seen the ships configuration before but Seven explained the borg had assimilated this species in the past. The information Seven could provide was peripheral at best because very few adult Hukala had ever been assimilated. Most of the race that was assimilated were children or infants. As Seven explained that the Hukala's common practice was to segregate the young children and babies in one place to better protect and rear them. Apparently it was extremely hard for the Hukala to breed together because of genetic abnormalities between the males and females of the species. They soon were joined by three Hukali men. One of them was obviously the leader. He introduced himself as Rupik and explained that no harm would come to them as long as they cooperated. He was taking them to a planet reserved for propagation and told them proudly that they would both be mothers to his race of people. After he left Seven and B'Elanna discussed their situation and options.

"So they have a hard time procreating and the borg assimilated an entire planet of their children?" B'Elanna summed up.

"Yes, it would be safe to assume they have begun to take women of other species to procreate and increase their population." Seven theorized.

"Great, this is not how I imagined becoming a mother." B'Elanna quipped to relieve the tension.

"I wonder what they will do when they find out not only am I unable to bear children but also that I am borg?" Seven said with obvious trepidation in her voice.

"Was." B'Elanna replied automatically. Seven looked at B'Elanna the confusion plainly written on her face. "You were borg Seven, you aren't anymore. You are a smart and capable human woman now Seven." Seven smiled sadly. B'Elanna took note that Seven had been smiling more lately and it made her warm inside to think that she might be the reason. As they sat beside each other on the bench in the sparse room B'Elanna gathered up her courage and laid a reasurring hand on top of Seven's. So soft yet so strong, B'Elanna mused. They looked at each other and both seemed to want to say more but instead B'Elanna dropped her hand and broke the moment. "We need to find a way out of here." B'Elanna stated, getting up to search their surroudings.

Sevens tubules shot out of her hand and into the computer panel in their cell. She realized their security measures weren't very advanced. B'Elanna watched Sevens face for any signs of distress when the forcefield that was holding them flashed once and then disappeared.

"You did it Seven!" B'Elanna exclaimed. But Seven wasn't replying. Sevens mind was still on the computer systems and what she could do to get them back to Voyager.

Captain Katherine Janeway sat on the bridge of her ship contemplating. She knew someone had taken her crew. She hated the idea of losing anyone in her flock. Finally they came across some good news. Another alien race living in the area had provided them with detailed information about their part of space, who inhabited it and why the two women would have been taken. It seemed that women had been being taken quit regularly and it worried the captain greatly. But she knew if any two were to survive the ordeal it would be Seven and B'Elanna.

By the time Seven was done with her modifications to the ships computer B'Elanna had already beaten up a guard that had come to check on them and procured a weapon. When Seven was done their entire security system was shot. She'd overloaded the power couplings that would in turn make their shields inoperable for some time as well as changing the phaser configuration so the next time they were used they would overload because of the feedback loop she'd caused. B'Elanna and Seven crept through the corridors on the ship heading towards the shuttlebay. They encountered a few of their captors along the way which B'Elanna dispatched easily with her stolen phaser. They were just about to reach their destination when a loud boom was heard and the ship shook in the aftershock of a phaser blast. B'Elanna smiled at Seven. "It's Voyager." As predicted when the Hukali tried to fire back their ship was damaged significantly and their shields failed. There was a familiar sparkling in front of the womans eyes and then they were back home, back on Voyager. They realized the situation could have been worse for them if Seven had not been able to sabotage the Hukali's ship. As B'Elanna and Seven briefed the Captain on their abduction B'Elanna could not stop glancing at Seven. She knew for sure now she was in love with the beautiful ex-borg. But how would she broach the subject. Similarly Seven's thoughts were on B'Elanna, her beauty, her cleverness, her passion. Seven was extremely nervous to tell B'Elanna she had developed more than friendly feelings for her. She didn't really know how to begin to tell her. They were dismissed and went their separate ways. B'Elanna to her quarters and Seven to the Cargo Bay to regenerate. B'Elanna contemplated the best way to speak to the young woman about her feelings while she lay in bed and dreamed once more of her blond goddesses kiss. Seven, however, didn't begin her regeneration right away. Instead she grabbed a padd and began to write in it..

B'Elanna awoke rested and refreshed with love in her heart and love on her mind. She was just about to go look for the object of her affection when she noticed a computer padd lying on the floor of her quarters. She picked it up curiously and read the first line. It read 'For B'Elanna". Her curiousity piqued she sat down on her couch to read.

I am ice against your fire

I am a moth to your flame

So many ways we're different

But out hearts beat the same

I look into your eyes

And I know what I will find

My love for you is endless

I give you my heart, soul, and mind

I hope one day you will see

All I have to give

Only when you love me

Shall I truly begin to live

Your beauty makes me ache

You make me smile inside

But always between us

Is a great divide

I would give anything to hold you

For you I'd give my life

As long as I've known you

I've wanted you for my wife

So please try and understand

I fought you out of fear

But every time we were together

I wanted to draw you near

I am no longer scared

My feelings for you are true

You did not know it

But I found myself in you

So please before you refuse me

Please just hear me out

You've melted the ice around me

You've erased all my fear and doubt

I just wish that you could see me

For who I am today

I wish I could form the words

But I never know what to say...

Your intelligence and passion

Are what I noticed first

You're the only person that I trust

To see me at my worst

If only you could see past the fights

And see the want in my eyes

If only my actions

Weren't a complete disguise

I'm incomplete without you

I need to touch your skin

And release the burning fire

I know you hold within

I've given you my heart

Though you don't know it yet

But if you'll just love me back

I'll forever be in your debt

You have the heart of a warrior

The temper of a child

But I would have you no other way

Than a woman strong and wild

If after this you don't want me

My feelings for you will be the same

There is no one else my love

That I wish to tame

So tell me that you love me

Make all my dreams come true

If there is someone else better

Please, just tell me who?

And at the end of the poem it was signed 'Love Seven.' B'Elanna could scarcely believe the blond had actually wrote it. She obviously had done some extensive research in order to be able to express her feelings so well. But that's not what B'Elanna was thinking about. She was overwhelmed with emotion and shed a few tears silently. She smiled through her tears, knowing now, that Seven loved her made her feel warm inside. She jumped up and ran to her door to find the woman she loved only to find her standing on the other side of the door as it swished open.

"Seven!" B'Elanna exclaimed, startled but excited to see her. B'Elanna grabbed the young womans hand and dragged her willingly, into her quarters. Seven looked incredibly nervous as she noticed right away that B'Elanna held the padd she'd left. B'Elanna stared directly into Sevens baby blue eyes. "I love it." She said breathlessly as she clutched the poem to her chest. "And I love you." She said. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her as she finally said the words she had been longing to say for so long. Sevens reaction was instantaneous as she swooped down to enfold the compact brunette in her embrace. B'Elanna wrapped her own arms around the lithe blonde feeling a sense of completeness she'd never felt before. Seven buried her face in the crook of her loves neck inhaling her spicy sent. Shivers coursed through B'Elannas body as she felt Sevens hot breath against her skin. They pulled back slightly and looked at each other finally showing one another the love they felt in their hearts. No longer hiding behind a mask of friendship B'Elanna reached her hand up and pulled Seven's bun out. The golden locks fell to frame the blonds beautiful face as B'Elanna leaned forward and did what she'd been dreaming of doing for months. Their lips touched softly and a spark seemed to travel from B'Elanna's lips into Seven. Seven gasped as their lips parted briefly, only to be drawn together once more. B'Elanna had her hand on the back of Sevens neck trying to draw the tall blond impossibly closer. Sevens arms were wrapped around B'Elannas torso as she he held on to her love like she would disappear any moment. They kissed for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only a few minutes. When they pulled back to once again look into each others eyes they're smiles were mirrored on the others face. After that night the two women never slept alone again.


End file.
